The Story of Emily
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: "So, my writer wants me to tell you all my story" /Yes I do. You wanna go from chapter to chapter?\\ "How will we chapter it?" /Since I know the pre curser, I'll do the pre curser\\ "Ok" /I'll also break it up during the editing\\ "Ok. Enjoy"
1. Part One

Pre Dimensional Traveling

/Emily was born in Japan, 4 years after the last day of the biggest war of any dimensions history. Her lifestyle was very relaxed, having two caring mothers who loved her a lot. At the age of 4, she first met Hope, who was also 4, as he ran away from a lady who was very mad, because of what Hope was. After this, Emily asked her moms why the lady was mad at Hope, only to get the answer of "war". At age 9, Emily had learned and mastered archery, twin sword technique (while making a few more moves for it), 5 different martial arts, and multiple art forms. She never went to primary school, being told by her parents, "the unessacary things are made there". At age 11, she went into secondary school, where she meet Hope, and Hope's mom. During that day, she also save Hope from 4 bullies. When asking Hope why he got bullied, he responded with "if you're only one percent weaker then the other links in a chain, then you're done". At age 12, she offered to let Hope stay at her and her parents house, after his parents 'died'. At age 14, she helped Hope master over 20 different styles of fighting, even help him make his own way of fighting, and made a girlfriend in Teto Palsian. One day, Hope threaten to kill everyone in his maths class until she talked her out of it. At age 16, she and Hope were taken away into the Dimensional Vortex by there future selfs\\\

Beyblade Metal Dimension

"The first dimension me and Hope went to was the the Beyblade Metal Dimension. Now, I'm this dimension, all Hope wanted to do was battle, the prick. He used the combo Hell Cetos BD145RDF as well. That's a banned combo in our home dimension. I used Rey Rex WA130XF, in case anyone cares. We beat some sort of evil dragon with Ginka... Ginga? No clue. And destroyed a killed triangle in the sky. Yeah. That was kita. Oh, and we battled a lot. More fun. Anyway, what was next? Ah, yes. The yugioh dimension"

Yugioh Dimension

"I basically did nothing. Hope was only in one duel, with a blonde and a team of bold people before we were ripped out of the Dimension. That put me in the 5ds dimension"

5Ds dimension

"I don't remember most of this dimension. I remember Akiza, Hope kinda falling in love with her, and a few other small things. Hope sacrificed himself to save the dimension from a god, and I blamed the card he used, Lightning, the Saviour, that ended it. This made me hell bent on killing Lightning Farron"

XIII Dimension

"This dimension... This dimension was the dimension where I was tested more then ever before. I made friends with Fang, and quick became a commander in PSICOM's army. Even traveling with Fang herself. When the real action came, I took down Lightning's ship, and captured her with Hope, the Eastien kid, Sazh, Vanelle and Lightning. Hope was treated as a member, the other three were kept on board and Lightning was going to be killed the next morning. Unfortunately, Hope got In the way, and I was taken by a monster. When I woke up, a fucking scary ass priest mother fucker, and her preformed some sort of magic on me, and the next time I woke up, a future version of Hope was with me. After a quick chat, my version of Hope and Lightning walked into the cave, and we killed a Dreadnought. Some time later, everyone met up. We got taken at night sometime later by Fang and her army. We were taken to a giant space station. Here, I pretty sure we were all tortured every way possible. Although, I'm feeling like just me and Lightning got sexually tortured. No clue why... but anyway. That's not the end of that. We all escaped after a destracttion by Hope, and we then went to destroy Orphan. Hope finished him off, the glory hog. It was impressive, though. One massive explosive kick of dragon elodon kickingness. Well, after that, Hope did say he would stay in this dimension, to stay with Lightning. What a gentleman. Anyway, he fought alongside Lightning against Caius for 500 years, I came back at the start of Lightning's sleep, and well, we were kicked out of there. And into the RWBY Dimension"

RWBY Dimension

"This dimension... it did so much to poor Hope the first time around. But, this is my story. And, well, it kinda started how Ruby's did. With a small difference, of course. Hope tackled Cinder out of that thing. Sure, Cinder wasn't harmed, but Hope was pretty fucked up. Cinder, instead of just running away, healed Hope just enough so that he wouldn't die, but he was unconscious. And pretty hurt. Ouch. But he came out ok. And then Glynda Goodbitch took both of us away, after some sarcasm and healing. She also, and I'm not kidding, congratulated Hope for his bravery. That's fucking amazing. Anyway, me, Hope and Ruby were put into Beacon. We quickly met Weiss, what a bitch, Blake, who Hope took a fancy two, and Yang, my upmost nightmare and best friend ever. And well, Weiss and Ruby got into a total of 12 'arguments'. Who would have predicted this when looking from the future? Anyway, the next day, we were flung into a thing. I quickly found the golden girl Yang. We kinda didn't get along very well, unlike Hope and Blake. They got along very well. They became friends in a minute. Fuck em. Anyway, we got our peices, Hope killed a bird and we got to Beacon. We... changed the dimension dramatically. I became the leader of Team JNPR, making it EJNPR, while Hope was the leader of Team RWBY, making HRWBY. I don't know If that was a bad thing. After that, Hope and Weiss took on a Boarbatusk, after Hope came late. He said he made 'bunkbeds' for his team. Anyway, Hope and Weiss did it, with a lot of bickering on Weisses end. After all that, well, CRDL bullied Velvet, but Hope kicked there asses. Proud of you bro. But, after that, not much happened. For a long time. Until, well, my team got into a food fight. I thought Pyrrha, Blake, Ren and Weiss were the responsible ones, the mom friends. No, Ren's not a dad friend, he's a mom friend. I like my team slightly less for making me bail them. And, well, two days later... Hope locked his team in there room. My team and I tried to open it up, but we couldn't. Blake was really tired for the rest of that week. Don't know why, she was fine at the dance. Danced with Sage... he was really good. Like, seriously. Damm son. I also danced with Hope. He was scary. Like, Glynda scary. And after that, Hope and his team went with Oobleck... Ubbleck... Coffee man teach guy on a mission, after being given something from CFVY. And, well... a day later... my life ended. Hope wanted to get more powerful, to save his friends. In doing so, he lost the first friend he ever had. My story doesn't end here, though. Stories never stop in the middle"

On and off appearances

/These are the times where Emily's physical appearance appeared, while Emily was dead. She appeared during the final battle between Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN and the Winter, Summer and Spring Maidens vs Cinder's Faction minus Roman, The White Fang and Grimm. She appeared in the mental sphere Hope made, and took down notes for Hope on a whiteboard, before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing when Hope shutdown the mental sphere. Emily then reappeared after the battle, as one last subconscious semibalace use from a dying Emerald, thanking Hope from them both, before she vanished. She then reappeared to Hope during the final battle with Bhunivelze, giving him and Lightning enough power too use a combination attack to kill Bhunivelze. Emily then told Hope that while she was happy for him, she worries that he will lose his old way. Happy, cocky and utterly terrible in love. Hope responded with I'm still happy, unfortunately cocky and lucky to be alive. Emily then hugged Hope, to witch he did back. Emily then disappeared, creating a golden Wizard Ring for Hope, witch he couldn't use, but he tried to use every single day for 5 months after. Emily then reappeared once again when the 11th Doctor tried to psychicly connect with Hope, in memories. Emily last while dead moment what while Hope mentally compared Emily to Korra\\\

The Legend of Korra Book 3

"I was reborn. Simply, I was reborn, but not in control. I could see, but nothing else. Fun, right? I even looked like Yang's mom, with an honestly better mask. All I could do was see what was happening. Some sort of entity had control of me. I pushed a scared kid off that bridge... I helped the Earth Queen and her army... Then I killed her... And I killed 2/4 of the Red Lotus... and then I poisoned Korra and beat up Hope a lot. He and Korra somehow fused into someone called Hora to beat me... and then, well, God's Repent"

God's Repent

"These were the darkest days leading up to the one that made pitch black look like the sun in comparison. I kidnapped all his friends, up until then. He tried to stop me many times, when I tried with Beyonetta and Jeane, Yang, Cinder and Neo, Korra, Lightning and finally, Ruby. He never stopped me, and even if he did the first time, I got them the second time. And all the time with a frown on my face. At best, that's all the control I had. My mouth and eyes. Not my voice. That's something different. And now, Daemon's Vent"

Deamon's Vent

"Yeah, I wasn't lying before. It was terrifying. Like, Insidious would look like a kids... no, actually, Insidious is way more terrifying. DON'T WATCH THAT SHIT! Anyway, I made a sub dimension and placed everyone in there. I split there souls and held them above the battle. It would be a two out of three battle. If I won, I would kill all of his friends. If I lost, nobody would die. The first round was a Bey Battle, which we would construct our own Beys from every single part ever known. He used Phantom Gemios AD145W2D. Terrible, right? I used Ifraed Bahamoote E230GF. And he won that battle. How frustrating. The next part was a Yu-Gi-Oh duel. I easily won that with the trap card Burst Barrage Q7. The final battle was to the death. I was going to win, but, well. I managed to be in control for long enough to take off my mask and give enough of my energy to the golden ring to turn it into the Infinity Dragon ring, witch Hope used to transform into the Infinity Dragon Styles form. He saved the day, like always. Stoping the thing, saving me. I think there's a part of my heart reserved for him. And, well, I know there's a part of his for me. We love eachother, in our own way. A fake, flirty, could be mistaken for boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe married couple way. Well, since this is the middle, what's the aftermath? Well, I'm immortal, and, well... there's this danger within me. But, the aftermath with my friends? There's it's own section, below this..."

The Reborn Light

"Well, I'll admit. It was terrible for me. Ruby hasn't fully forgiven me to this day, same as Weiss, Lightning, Alice and Asami. Some were confused, like my entire team, Blake, Coco, Yashihatsu, Cinder and Neo. Velvet is scared of me... I don't like that. The others instantly forgave me. That, to me, is unbelievable. The first monster afterwards didn't help either. A Gremlin Phantom. Hope gave me the Chalice Buckle? I think that was it's name. I transformed with it, and tried to defeat it with Hope as Kamen Rider Wizard. Unfortunately, I mostly got in the way, even accidentally blocking his Kick Strike for Gremlin, witch didn't go down well with the watching Ruby Rose. She hit me for that. Hard. With her wedding ring on. A marriage I attended. It had good cakes. It was a duel wedding. Hope and Lightning got married alongside Ruby and Weiss. Hush people. Anyway, it was hard the next day. Like, harder then tearing steel in half with your bare hands hard. I went into battle class, and well... first battle of the day was Yang vs CRNL. Yang won, cause Yang. But after that, Yang chose me to fight her. And, maybe on a different day, I would have happily accepted. But, I was about a week into being out of craziness. We went at it for 10 minutes, before I accidentally stabbed Yang in her stomach with my weapon. Hope and I took her to the infirmary. After the beating from Ruby and Weiss's yelling, I found out that it could have been fatal, and possibly still is. I went to sit with Yang and Hope. Hope congratulated me on my match with Yang, saying it was a show stopper, witch made me yell at him for focusing on that rather then on Yang's condition, but he told me 'If we only focus on the negative, then we could only stay still, mentally. If we also focus on the positive, then we can move forward indefinitely'. Those words hit me in my heart. I then placed my hands on Yang, and she healed. She thanked me, saying 'I don't care about your past. You're current is all that matters'. I thanked her, and us three all went after Gremlin once agian. We destroyed him, and that was that adventure. I went on to lead Hope's... Dimensional Police Force. D.D.P.D, really. With the people from the HOTD dimension. Yeah"

The Finale of Hope and the 7 Years After

"Well, me, Hope and his team and Lightning went to the Arears dimension, our home, cause Lightning and team RWBY wanted to see it. However, it had a time problem, witch meant we had to fix it, because we're the heroes and stuff like that. The problem was a Legion Phantom in Africa in the year 2015, so we went back in time via an 'Imagination dimension', witch I can't wrap my head around, honestly. Anyway, we got there, and he was worshiped as a god. If anything, it would have been immoral to kill him. He was providing everyone with foods, clothes, water, supplies, everything needed for living in the modern day, from the future. Unfortunately, if he kept it up, the whole dimension would have torn itself apart. Not due to the paradoxes, but due to the time portals. Paradoxes are just words, time portals are the real problems. Meeting yourself and time trouble is just coincidence. Anyway, Hope being Hope didn't want the Phantom to die, but rather just stop. He asked, and that started a battle between them, witch resulted in Hope loseing, witch also resulted in Hope loseing his mana, and KOing him. Well, that left it to me, Lightning and RWBY to either stop him or kill him. Unfortunately, this was his plan. Destroy the Arears dimension, destroy all the dimensions. He just took pity on Africa because it was terrible, and he wanted to help them a little before there deaths Didn't know that, and I'm smarter then the top 10 smartest people alive, mostly. Anyway, me, RWBY and Lightning tried our best to kill him, but we failed. Just before he killed Lightning, Hope made it, and saved her. Hope then proceeded to kick the living crap out of him, killing him with the speedrop rider kick. And after that, well, he was killed by Yang. Sure, we found out later that he asked her to do it because of the purple medals affecting him, but Lightning hasn't forgiven her. Ruby has, the little prick. Well, big prick, she's grown ever since she was 15. A lot, actually. She's just as tall as Yang. But anyway, we found out that he had been safely returned to the correct time, minus his dimensional memories. The others asked me to go into a relationship with him. After much refuseal, I agreed with them and I did. He instantly made his moves on me, and well, after much eye rolling and huffing, I agreed to be his girlfriend. It was an ok relationship, but my relationship with Teto usually came first. He was so clingy, he always wanted to be around me. He, oddly, really liked cosplaying. He usually was Bardock. I complimented that by being first form Frieza. Or Goku. It was very fun. Until about three years since the start. Then, in one week, Teto found out, broke up with me and Hope 'vanished' into thin air. He actually fell into the Reborn Dimension. And got back together with Lightning. And broke up with me. Fuck my life. But anyway, the next four years was full of monster killing, dating Yang, Penny, Coco and Velvet, in that order, and have fits of anger. Really bad anger. I don't know why. But, onto the next part. A really fun part. The time I became my own rider"

Kamen Rider RWBY

"Well, when I say really fun, it was batshit insane. Hope came back too us in a time of great need, and stole the RWBY Driver and Aura Highlights from Ruby" /Hold on. How about I explain the tech?\\\ "Yeah, sure, fucker" /Ow. Anyway. The Aura Highlights are discs made out of the Auras of people with extremely powerful auras, such as teams RWBY, JNPR, ARBN, NDGO, FNKI, Velvet, Sun, Glynda, Penny, Ozpin, Ibolya Udara, Darran Rust, Qrow and Raven\\\ "Thanks, Writer man. Anyway, the next day, me and Yang went to see Hope and Lightning, and well, a giant Tiger Undead came outta nowhere and Hope killed it with a thing called Photon-Oh. This is my story, fuck it. Anyway, about 2 days later, me and the crew, being RWBY, JNPR, Penny, Cinder and Neo met Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. They helped Hope, Cinder and Neo with the Legion Phantom and helped Hope destroy a giant Scarab Undead with there Megazord? I think it's Megazord, Shurikenjin. A few days later, Hope basically told me that I didn't need to do what I did. That made me quite angry, and I tried to kill him. He managed to stop me, and I found out that he, while possessed by Uratarous, inpregnated Blake, and she had a child named Lily. Hope, you are a terrible person. Like you like that. But, the greatest thing happened to me about a week later. Well, apart from the unessacary boob job to make them bigger... fucking doctors, all I did was get the bone in there broken. That's not worthy of a boob job like that... but, me and Teto got back together! Yay! And we kissed each other to sleep that night. And she now knows that me and Hope are dimension travelers. Yay!? And well, then there was this thing with Cinder becoming Kamen Rider Format, I think the first rider to transform with a hand held device that cannot be used to defend. And right after that, sadly, I kinda died agian. Hope revived me with the help of the Drive crew. And we killed the fusion of I guess the Madusa Phantom and Youkubabanger of the 10 thousand Bolts. And well, I helped defeat a few monsters here and there for a while.

/This will be split into two parts. AND FUTURE IS FUTRUE, SO I SKIPPED OVER A LITTLE BIT OF THINGS!\\\


	2. Part 2

Sengoku RWBY AR

"And then, about three months after the wedding, I somehow fell through the RWBY dimension's reality barriers, and ended up in an Sengoku Era like version of the RWBY Dimension. The only differences, were everything was slightly lower tech. As in the melee weapons and guns were separated, they only used one at a time as well, oddly. Team RWBY was more like R vs W vs B vs Y. They had there armies. Massive armies. They did lead them into battle, like good little leaders. But, here's the biggest thing. There 'subjects' loved there leaders. To them, any leader they had was the best. Now I had a massive choice to make. Leave them too there life, or kill them, and possibly save everyone. Well, that choice was made for me. Turns out Hope was also here, and he was negotiating with all four of them, making them into four lords, not four lands for lords. He also made holographic devices, the dictionary, a few libraries, print presses, and the familiar combo weapons. Hope then said goodbye to them all, and took me home. He explained that he wanted to get away from everything since Lightning broke up with him, so that was him. I must of really wanted to see him or something. He then, surprisingly, kissed me and told me that he understood why people die so young. Because if they lived any longer then they do, they would be filled with regret, and would just be bored. I agreed, and then asked why he kissed me. He said because he would never regret it. He also asked about why he wasn't invited to my wedding. I told him because I didn't want his feelings even more hurt. Hope then left shortly after, of course. Why did that make me wanna scream? Like when you're crush touches you or something. Fuck you Hope. You make my heart feel weird"

Taking care of Lil Ruby

"Well, this was a thing. Apparently, Ruby had found some of her own DNA in a White Fang base, but she had never been there. So, I obviously went too all of the White Fang bases, looking for more of Ruby's DNA. And I did, well, not just her DNA. In a way, I found a human sized pile of it. I found a smaller Ruby. Well, she attacked me, with a sickle. Well, scythe, but tiny. She beat me up pretty bad. Anyway, after I got out of that, I got back to real size Ruby, and told her everything. Unfortunately, Lil Ruby found us. Witch led to a battle between Full Size Ruby and Lil Ruby. That the little one won, and she almost killed Ruby, but I managed to get Full Size Ruby out of there, and to a hospital. And Lil Ruby followed, but she was sad. She thought Ruby was her mom. And, that fight was some bizarre thing. I didn't understand. I told her that she hurt Ruby pretty bad, and then offered to take her to me and Teto's house. She accepted, and I took her there. Teto, at first, didn't like it. And that was justified within about two weeks. Lil Ruby was kinda a wild child. She liked baths, sure. But fuck me, when she was done, the water was everywhere. She never slept, she ate a lot, although, what did she eat before I found her? And the only 'toy' she had was that sickle. Witch she hit me with, on a daily basis. Sometimes, in my chest! Thank god by the time Ruby was 100 percent, Lil Ruby was tamer, kinder, and so much cuter! She was adorable now. I sometimes see her nowadays. She kinda adores me, sadly. I'm not a good role model. I'm a terrible role model"

Dragon Ball Dimension: Age 870

"Well, after much urging from Hope, I went to the Dragon Ball Dimension. And I get there about 3 minutes after every warrior that could of protected earth... died. Yep. Died. They all died. I didn't know how. I blame the dragon balls. Them evil people. Well, one evil person. Jameba. He apparently became a god, and he could control everything. He revived Radiz, Nappa, Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, Super Buu, Baby, Omega Shenron, Super 17, Mira, Broly and Hatchiyack. He also created a fake Beerus. These people were super powerful. But, with some teaching from Hope on how to access my Super Saiyan forms, and some help learning some of the signature moves of the Z Fighters, Captian Ginyu (surprisingly), Beerus and Whis, I managed to eventually fight and kill the God of Equilibrium, Jameba, in my Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 form, killed Jameba with a Infinite Shining Finale, and Hope helped in his Super Saiyan God form with a Electro Eclipse Bomb. Yeah, that dimension was amazing, when everyone came back. Maybe Goku will actually call me next time when shit goes 723 degrees to batshit. Not Hope"

Temporary Inner Circle Leadership and the Undertale Dimension

"Well, Hope may have, and never will, tell anyone about the Inner Circle. We're the people you call when the end of the world's happening and you only have a Yamcha or a twig defending you. Well, it currently consists of Hope, Lightning, Yang, 18, Undyne, Chara, Leonard Snart, Jay Garrick, Alain and some weird kid called Asier. I don't know what an Asier is, but I swear, that kid is a menace for Hope. Anyway, Hope went on a little vacation, back when it was just him, Lightning, Yang, and 18, for a few months or so, and left me in charge. We did ok, despite the first thing being Michael Korvac trying to blow up the earth while basically every hero being stuck inside of the fabric of reality... we didn't know either. We did solve it though, and defeated Korvac. We then made it back to the HQ, and Yang said she didn't like how we handled it. I ignored her a little, and then moved on. I went to the Undertale Dimension shortly after, witch was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I met a cute, dorkish, knight, fish lady named Undyne, who loved Anime. Unbelievable, right? No? I thought it was. That's why I'm anime Asian. Anyway, I took her to the Dragon Ball Dimension, and we fused to fight Bromack, the fusion of Broly and Hatchiyack. We did beat them, thankfully. And after that... for the sake of me and Undyne, I won't tell you what happened after that. Basically, Hope came back, and I was removed as leader shortly after, and Undyne and Chara became members of the Inner Circle. All's well that ends well?"

The Final Sin

"Oh boy. This is my most recent thing that I've done. And it sucked worse then that vacuum... let's not get into that. Anyway, me and Hope decided that we were going to get back into traveling together. And this was the results. We traveled to the Marval dimension. And as soon as we got there, our deepest, darkest secrets were shown too eachother. I saw Hope abandoning a one armed Yang, after kissing her. Hope saw who revived me. Some pale son of a bitch called Salem. While Hope went off too try and find a way to get back to that timeline, witch he called 'Broken Beacon', I went to try to find the person who revived me. I found her in a crystal cavern, very very deep under Vale. She told me things, mainly how Hope was kinda my true enemy, I'm a failure for not killing Hope, and that she will kill me personally this time. I disagreed, telling her that Hope has been the best thing to ever happen to me. We then fought, and after a while, I killed her, and was given something called the Grimm Tail. Turns out that she was also my grandma, and only wanted me to kill Hope because he was the only person who she thought could be able to kill her. Me and Hope are closer then we've ever been before. We love eachother, but not in a bro way anymore. No, it's almost like what he had with Lightning. But, I can't fully indulge him. I'm still with Teto. Ugh. Hashtag relationship struggles, am I right? Now, I know what you're all thinking. Will you stop traveling? Fuck no. I am the final hope. Alongside Hope, of course. We are the final hope. We are all the final hope" Said Emily, as she used a Driver On Wizard Ring on her bracelet, turning it into a wrist mounted Wizardriver. "You see..." Said Emily, as she used a leaver on the Wizardriver. "Shabadoobie, touch to henshin! Shabadoobie, touch to henshin" Chanted the Wizardriver. "... hope is not just some word made up by fools..." Said Emily, as she scanned a Infinity Dragon ring over her Wizardriver. "... hope is an incalculable, indescribable, indestructible force..." Said Emily. "Infinity! (Dragon Roar) Dragon, please! Boun! Zaba! Byun! Dagon! Kira kira!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Emily transformed into Wizard Infinity Dragon Styles. "... made by the people who have everything to lose, and nothing to fear. That's why nobody can succeed in killing everyone. That's why words are nothing to heroes. That's why we are the final hope. Because we are all hope" Said Emily. "No, I'm Hope" Said Hope, as he walked over to Emily. "Hope!" Shouted Emily, making Hope smile. "Emily. What are you doing?" Asked Hope. "I'm just making something. For charity" Said Emily. "Well, you didn't need to get changed" Said Hope. "Well..." Said Emily. "It's ok, Emily. I don't care about the reason. I just care about the message" Said Hope, before he took Emily's helmet off and kissed her.

/The end of the story is never the real end. Just what we believe is the end. Never read the supposed end of a story. It's full of disappointment, lies and vegetables. Yuck. Disappointment\\\


End file.
